The Love Traingle
by tomfeltonishot1985
Summary: My first fanfic please i do not owe the hp charecthers ive just borrowed them
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

I woke up all excited as today was my first day as a Hogwarts Student, Terrii that's me, my sister Michelle who we had nicknamed Shelly and our twin sisters Jessica and Elizabeth.  
>We were all starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

As i woke up Jessica was already awake, so was Elizabeth, Shell was still asleep, as we went into Shell's room to wake her up Mum shouted up the stairs

"Are you four girls up yet, we have to go to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione"

" Yes Mum were just going to get Shell up". I shouted Back to her

As we went into Shells room she was not there, her bed had not been slept in at all. We all looked at each other shocked

"What are we going to tell Mum" Said Jessica

"I don't know come on let's go downstairs" I said

As we got downstairs Mum was shouting at someone, aw we got into the kitchen we realised it was Shell.

"Wher have you been young lady". Mum shouted

"I've been helping dad get the car ready to take us to Diagon Alley"Shell said "Oh sorry Shell i thought something had happened to you". Said Mum

When everyone was ready and in the car we all set off to buy the school supplies we needed for school, as we arrived in Diagon Alley, we saw our cousin Hermione who was in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Hermione saw us and came over

" Terri,Shell,Jessica and Elizabeth how are you all" said Hermione

"Where all okay thanks where Auntie and Uncle". I asked

" Their in Flourish and Blotts come on i have some friends i would like you to meet".

So we all followed her into Florish and Blotts and their was Auntie and Uncle.

"Hey Harry,Ron,Ginny,Fred and George i would like you to meet my cousins Terri, Shell,Jessica and Elizabeth they are all starting Hogwarts this year".

After we had all said Hi and had got our books, we all went to Ollivanders to get our wands, while i was outside waiting for my turn, i saw something out the corner of my eye the most beautifuliset owl i had ever seen, as i walked over someone bumped into me as i looked to see who it was i knew who it was straight away, I thought to myself "Draco" as he turned around i could see his gorgrous good looks.

"Watch were you going will you"he said

Just as he had finished Hermione Shouted

" Terri you need to come get your wand".

"Yeah be there in a minute" I replied back

" Why is that mudblood talking to you for".  
>"She happens to be my cousin" I replied angryly "Your related to a mublood you sad".he said " Yeah well i better go i'll see you around Draco". I shouted after me<p>

I turned around to see him smiling back at me, i then i dissapperaed in to Ollivanders to get my wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Sorting

When we had everything we needed, we all went to Kings Cross Station,as we went through the wall to catch the Hogwarts Express. I saw Draco again as soon as he saw me he smiled, I smiled back and boarded the train.

When we got a carriage, a young girl came in and said

"Is their a girl named Terri in here". the girl asked

"Yeah i'm Terri".I said back

"Ok someone told me to give you this and also they said don't read till your on your own".She said

I took the letter of the girl and placed into my bag, after the girl had left, everyone turned to me.

"OOh Terri has an admirer". Said Shell

"Oh shut up Michelle". I Said

For the rest of the train journey i never spoke to anyone.  
>Has the train came to a holt at Hogesmeade Village, Hermione came over and said<p>

"See you at the castle guys".  
>Then she went of to the carriages with her friends When we arrived at the castle Professer Mcgonagall was waitung for us.<br>She started to speak to us.  
>"You will be sorted in to four houses, these are Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw,Gryffindor and Slytherin.<p>

She the lead us into the Great Hall, I saw Hermione with her friends at the Gryffindor table, then i looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco who waved and smiled.

Professor Mcgonagall started to shout out names.  
>"When i call out your name you will come forward and the sorting hat will place you into your houses". she said<p>

I wanted to be in Gryffindor but was scared the hat would put me in Slytherin.

"TERRI GRANGER" Professor Mcgonagall shouted

I walked upto the hat as it was placed on my head it started to talk

"AHH we have ourseleves another Granger with the cleverness to fo with it, you should be in GRYFFINDOR" It shouted out

I went to join the others at the Gryffindor table, when the sorting had finished and we was took to dormantries, I went to my room to get the letter i had been given and went downstairs to the common room and out of the portrait, when i was away from prying eyes I opened the letter this is what is said

To Terri I need to speak with you it's, meet me at the Clocktower Courtyard at 3pm this evening Fred

I was confused as to why Fred was writing to me, I looked at my watch it was 2:55pm, I smiled put the letter in my robes and made my way to the Clocktower Courtyard 


End file.
